It is well known that removing oily, greasy and other hydrocarbon-containing soils from surfaces can be a difficult task. These hydrocarbon-containing soils include a wide range of substances such as motor oils, lards, lithium greases and other oily, greasy materials. Such soils are present in almost any household or commercial environment and can adhere to almost any surface including, without limitation, surfaces such as metal, wood, glass, synthetic and fabric.
Typical cleaning compounds used for removing these types of soils include solvents to solubilize the hydrocarbon-containing soils. While solvents present an effective method of removing these types of soils, they also include volatile organic compounds ("V.O.C.") which may be hazardous. In recent years many of the solvent containing cleaners have been completely banned or highly regulated because of the V.O.C. discharge. This regulation has created a need for alternative cleaning agents which do not include chlorofluorocarbons, V.O.C.s or other potentially hazardous constituents.
In addition, it is desirable to select a cleaning composition wherein the foamability of the composition can be easily controlled. Such control should include the ability to increase as well as decrease the level of foaming.
An improved method of cleaning oily, greasy and other hydrocarbon-containing soils from surfaces which is efficacious and yet avoids the need for potentially hazardous solvents and which has easily controllable foam characteristics would represent an important advance in the art.